Unexpected
by OrangeLook
Summary: While the trio is travelling along the countryside an OC appears and provocates some reactions maybe unexpected on them.
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all: THANK YOU FOR READING IT**_

_**This is my very first FanFic, so please review but be nice :P**_

_This story happens during the trip looking for Horcruxes, right after coming back from the Minister, while they're staying in the woods on the countryside. There's this OC that appears and the whole thing is about how they react to her presence and how does she try to fit in their group, to become their friend even if it's not clear if she's friend or enemy._

HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

* * *

Freaking out consequences

Everything seemed to be as calm as usually, but it felt as though someone was outside and knew they were there. It had never happened before, they didn't know how to react, they didn't know if staying there would be safer than get going as quickly as they could.

Ron was the first one to speak, he said something that fit exactly with what they were all thinking, he slowly and calmly said "We need to get out of here now," then, not so calmly he screamed "COME ON, THOSE SCUM BAGS ARE GOING TO GET US IF WE SPEND ONE MORE F… MINUTE HERE, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

These words were the catalyst of a reaction none of them could control. The three of them first looked at each other and then, after an odd pause, they started to put all their stuff together, getting ready to speed out of there. In their frenetic struggle for collecting everything as fast as possible, Hermione's feet got both stepped on by Ron, this obviously followed by two screams more angry than painful. They were all too busy bumping accidentally into each other for paying enough attention while disapparating under the cloak.

Harry's foot wasn't covered, something held it but he could barely see it because of the blur everything became when apparating. He was scared though, was that an animal? No, the grip was too strong and heavy for being an animal or some other disturbing thing, there was only one option left, but he didn't even want that possibility to form in his head, anyways the intruder, he thought, was too far from them when they disappeared.

The seconds until they landed at their new destination seemed to be endless. When they were finally able to stand up and look around Harry's blood froze inside his veins. There was another person beside him and he wasn't sure whether he should talk to her or not; she didn't look like a Death Eater or any Voldemort's followers, but no one knew those days. He walked slowly towards Hermione and Ron, who were staring at the girl, one with suspicion, the other admiring her silky wavy long black hair. She was lying on the ground and looked as she had just received a Stunning charm right in the chest, it was certainly her first Apparition and she had had a somehow _hard_ landing, it is not recommendable to do it with your head.

It had been two hours since they had Disapparated and the strange girl was still unconscious. They had agreed to stay just in case she wasn't dangerous and she was hurt, although Hermione wasn't very convinced that it was a good idea and immediately begun to cast all the protective spells she usually did keeping the girl outside the protections.

Ron didn't share the Hermione's suspicion and used that time to evaluate her appearance, even if she was lying on her stomach it looked like she wasn't ugly at all. What's more, she ought to be their age, maybe one or two years younger.

Harry couldn't help evaluating her too; he wondered what color her eyes would be or if she had been at Hogwarts, because he was quite sure he hadn't seen her before. His most important question though, was if she was enemy or friend. It didn't seem likely her being a Death Eater, she would have known how to Apparate, he thought. He also wondered what were they going to do once she was awake, were they going to hide and wait till they knew who did she support? Or maybe just go straight forward and talk to her? The last one seemed to be the most suitable option, but tying her hands first would be a reasonable precaution.

On her side, Hermione's thoughts weren't similar at all to two boys' ones. She so didn't approve the decision of staying there instead of leaving while they could; she had also noticed how they looked at her and was obviously aware that they thought she was pretty and that she didn't look like a danger. Perhaps being a girl, which means that another girl charms didn't affect her, made her the only one able to see that they weren't being sensible, that they were maybe risking their lives by giving a stranger the opportunity for spying or killing them, or even capture them. Besides all those fears, something was telling her that even if that stupid girl was friends with them she was not going to like her.

The three of them were still buried in their thinking when a bright blue eye opened on a snow-white-skinned face. Slowly the girl took conscience of her body and proceeded to sit up. She was really confused; she didn't even know where she was or how she had gotten there.

The first thing she noticed was a piercing pain in her forehead, but when she tried to raise her hand and touch the origin of the terrible headache she suffered, something stopped her; her hands were tied on her back!

It was at that moment when determined Harry decided it was enough and that they had to talk to her as to a normal person, she was definitely not dangerous. He walked towards her and untied her so she could move a little and make her body less stiff. During a second her eyes met Harry's.

What happened next was all but expected. The girl's face changed from a confused and even painful and fearful grimace to a wide and illuminated smile, which all together with the scream that came out of her mouth made Harry get scared, maybe even more than when facing an actual Death Eater. His heart was pounding loudly after that shock, he couldn't even react!

Hermione, who wasn't paying attention till she heard the scream, run out of the tent, thinking that perhaps Harry and Ron had had to already curse her. What she found instead was one of the most surprising scenes she had ever seen.

Harry was sitting (almost lying because of the sudden fright) on the ground next to the black haired girl, with a look in his face she wasn't able to decifer, and Ron was some feet to his right, looking, if that was possible, more confused than Hermione was.

"OH MY GOOOOSHHHH, YOU ARE HARRY POTTER!" the girl said, "I'VE BEEN AGES WANTING TO MEET YOU, BOY!"

The other three were puzzled then, they were all thinking she was actually mad when she said with a voice that sounded almost normal "Sorry, it was just the excitement of the moment. By the way my name is Maebh [you pronounce it "Maeve"].

* * *

_Hope you liked it... PLEASE REVIEW :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you like it as much as you liked the first (and if you liked it more, that would be awesome :P)_

_It is about the difficult decisions having an intruder pose, its very short, but next one will be longer..._

**_Thank you again for reading my stuff :D please review and help me improving!_**

During the next few seconds nobody knew what to do or say, they were all just staring at each other, Ron waiting for Hermione to react and curse the girl, Harry not really knowing what had just happened and Maebh just admiring how handsome Harry was at that moment with a face that looked a bit crazy.

The first one to do something was obviously Hermione; she was already saying the words of a stunning charm when Harry stopped her by speeding towards her, raising his hand and putting it on her wand.

"Don't be so impulsive, we need to discuss this together" he said quietly enough so their Irish intruder wouldn't hear it. He looked at Ron made him a sign to enter the tent so they could all talk under the _Muffliato_ charm, but Hermione wasn't really comfortable by leaving the possible enemy alone outside, out of their view; she casted a barrier charm around her so she wasn't able to flee and tell everybody she had seen the Undesirable Number 1 and his blood traitor friends.

Once they could talk normally, Harry (who else, of course) was the first one to speak, "I've been thinking about this all the day since we Apparated; I'm not quite sure if Maebh…

"You already call her by her name? You already treat her as she was our friend?" Hermione cut him, not even looking as the Hermione they knew, she was full of an irrational anger none of the others could explain.

_**"Don't you think you're being just a bit prejudiced?" , Harry answered, making his voice sound as cold as he could, "Calling her by her name doesn't mean it makes me really happy to have her here, I was just saying that we can wait, she's maybe useful…" He wasn't sure that what he had just said wasn't meaningless; and he wasn't sure himself that the Irish girl wasn't working for Him either.**_

Ron looked at Hermione and said "Can we keep her?" , he sounded as little boy who wants his parents to buy dog; he also made that little puppy face children do when they want something. Though it was probably Harry staring at her with a look that said a lot with no words, Ron stayed happy thinking it was his puppy face what convinced Hermione to keep Maebh with them until they knew whether she was good or not.

They just looked at each other once more before going outside to tell the girl the good news and their conditions. These consisted of her not being present while they planned movements or discussed important questions about their mission, and, of course, she wasn't allowed to know what this one was. This seemed quite exaggerate for Ron, but at least they were not going to leave a girl alone in the woods not knowing how to Disapparate and Apparate.

Nobody talked during the rest of the day and seemed as if nothing as important as having someone else with them had happened. Nevertheless, kept thinking about her; he wanted to know who she was or why was she spying them when the Disapparated, and above everything if she could be trust.

These doubts were round and round his mind the whole night, he wasn't even able to sleep, thinking that having a stranger living with them wasn't a good idea and that Hermione was right, as she always was. There was a moment he had so many ideas inside his head that he decided he needed to talk directly to her, to the one person who could give them away and telling Voldemort everything they did every day, that supposing she hadn't heard anything about the Horcruxes and what they were up to.

Maybe if he went with Ron the conversation would be less awkward, but he looked at where he was sleeping and abandoned the idea; Ron was surely dreaming about Hermione again, he would never admit it but Harry smiled and walked quietly towards Maebh's bed. She was also sleeping, but there was no way his questions wouldn't have an answer that night, so he awaked her with a kind touch of his hand on her shoulder. At first it looked as if she hadn't even noticed it, but then her bright green eye opened as it had done the day they first met. Harry couldn't help thinking again that she was pretty, not the kind of beauty everybody would think of, but a nice, shy kind of beauty. Something interrupted his thoughts, Maebh was now if not completely awake, almost; and she was looking at him a bit confused.

Harry quickly put in order all the stuff in his head and took a breath, "This needs to be done" he told to himself as he proceeded to start asking all he had been wondering "I… Er… I think… Well I need to talk to you; I think that if you're staying with us for some time I … I mean we need to know more about you."

He looked at her because he expected her to have an over exaggerated reaction, but instead he found an understanding look, he was a bit surprised, but he continued with his questioning. "Who are you?"

* * *

_**Thank you again and please REVIEW :)**_

* * *

The Decision


	3. Chapter 3

_This another ridicously short chapter, but i prefer making them nice and short more than long and not very good... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as the others._

_In this new episode of "Unexpected", Harry and the OC get to finally know each other and the action begins, maybe you think it hasn't happened enough stuff for the things to begin, but I think it's not so bad hahah._

_As usually, **THANK YOU** for reading, I hope you like it and either if you do or not, please review :)_

* * *

The Irish Admirer

The question seemed to have a strange effect on Maebh; her usual happy, even bordering on craziness sight became suddenly serious and dark. She raised her eyes to look into Harry's so he would believe every word she had to say and began her tale.

"My name is Maebh Ann Kennedy and I'm from the countryside, next to Dublin," she said with a voice that had a little, almost imperceptible, touch of sadness that Harry couldn't help noticing, but he let her continue "I've always lived there, with my father and brother, who is a _Squib_, I don't have any problem with him being… you know, different, but that's reason I haven't gone to Hogwarts or any other Wizardry school. My father didn't want him to feel left out when I came home knowing all those magic spells and stuff. Anyway, there's a boy that lives near our house that goes there and teaches me some easy things; you may know him, Seamus Finnigan." Harry's face got illuminated; Seamus had been his friend since he arrived to Hogwarts almost seven years ago. The girl saw it and smiled, she was also friends with Seamus since they were only kids. "Yeah, I know him" said shyly Harry as he remembered all the people that were at Hogwarts right now, including Ginny, and that were probably suffering the terrible consequences of Death Eaters running the school. A silence fell between them while they were both buried in their thoughts and memories.

After some minutes Maebh continued "so I don't know a lot of magic as you may have noticed, only the necessary to survive some days here in the woods before I finally found you…"

"You were looking for us?" cut Harry. "Yes, after all we heard about you on the news and from Seamus and people in general, my father and I have been supporting you all the time. I also heard that there were rumors of you and your two friends had been given a mission from Albus Dumbledore before his death. I thought that that had to have obviously something to do with destroying You-Know-Who… Oh I almost forgot it, He killed my mother and also tried with my brother and me, thanks God the Aurors just came and he had to flee.

"That was what made me hate him so much, I'd anything to destroy him, so I decided some months ago to look for you and help you in whatever I could to make it faster. I know I've been really stupid, I know no useful magic or have any knowledge that might help. I'm being even a burden for what you're doing." She was crying now, maybe because she thought Harry was going to make her leave or maybe, and that was the most likely to be, because she had just realized the foolish and childish her actions had been since she had the non-sense idea of leaving her family and look for someone who didn't need or want anyone to come with them and be in the way between their goal and them.

She was feeling really miserable right now, and Harry knew it, he somehow felt identified with her according to fight-for-your-family thing.

What happened next was so not planned that he didn't believe what he was just going to do was real, it was probably as a result of all the contained emotions of the past weeks, or only of the tiredness the Horcrux search provocated, but he moved his head forward, towards her, there was a moment their faces touched each other; hers was wet and with tears falling down her cheek, his was a bit bearded because he hadn't had time in two days for shaving.

They stayed just like that, their heads together for some minutes that seemed to be endless. It was more like comforting each other than any other feeling, just like a little touch of peace that filled the two of them with a heat that was really welcome in a cold night like that.

Then something more special happened, Harry separated his face from hers and looked into two green eyes that said a lot with no words and then moved towards her again, this time, probably not consciously, looking for her lips. She noticed that and followed his movements, looking for his lips too. Suddenly, when they were almost together, Harry stopped.

For half a second a brief thought of his first kiss with Ginny came to him making his heart convulse in a certain way that made him remember how much he missed her and that he couldn't do whatever he was thinking of right now, with a girl he barely knew.

He immediately pulled himself backwards and looked at her with a guilty look and said "S-Sorry" and quickly went outside, as far as he could from a Maebh that hardly knew what had just happened, but it was wrong; this shouldn't be going on.

He sat outside, under a sky full of stars. It was hard to decide where to start putting in order his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

_Did you like it? Hope you did :D_

**_Thanks for reviewing _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it :)_

_Please review hee hee_

* * *

Pretending

Harry was sitting on a rock, between the trees of a forest that reminded him of the woods near Hogwarts, those amazingly peaceful woods where he had lived so many moments, happy and not so happy ones; he closed his eyes. He thought of those times, when he could be wherever he wanted with whoever he wanted not having to be careful to be seen by anybody. A sudden sadness came to him, but then Ginny's face materialized in his head; she was as pretty as she always was, maybe even more; nevertheless, she looked unhappy, then Maebh's face appeared next to Ginny's, provoking on her a disappointed grimace that hit on Harry's feelings as a knife.

A beam of light hurt his eyes when he opened them; at first he didn't exactly know where he was, but then he thought that he might have gone outside last night because of his guard turn. However, he got up, looked at the tent and all what had happened during the night came to him violently as he saw Ron sleeping on the side and remember the true reason for going outside himself.

Nobody had to know it, it hasn't ended as it could have, but had still meant something; something he didn't understand but that was there and explained the dream about Ginny… Ginny, how had he made that to her? This had to stop, and it was going to stop immediately.

He walked towards the tent and when he went inside he found a scene that his eyes couldn't believe. Hermione was happily talking to Maebh about Hogwarts and all its wonders and charms. He got stuck on the entry, thinking up a way to go and talk to the Irish girl without telling Hermione why she couldn't be present while he did it, he thought fast, because Hermione becoming friends with her would suppose that she would probably tell her everything about their almost… No, he didn't want to see it like that; it hadn't been anything more than a little, common chat. Anyways, he looked for her eyes to make a sign for her to understand that they had to talk, but she averted her sight because she obviously didn't want to talk about that.

Maebh wasn't stupid; she knew perfectly that Harry wouldn't like continue whatever they started last night because she also knew about Ginny. That was the first thing she had asked Hermione once they started to talk some hours ago, when she, the one that seemed to hate her the most, had come and begun to interrogate her; a very different interrogation to the one Harry had made, of course. It looked as though the answers to those questions had pleased Hermione, as she started to treat her as normal being person and not like an enemy. But she wasn't sure enough that she wasn't being friendly just to gain her confidence and then to be able to manipulate her better. On the other side, the feeling of having something similar to friend that wasn't Seamus was so great that she couldn't help talking to Hermione like if they knew each other for years, and that was awesome; even if she didn't really know why she was being so kind.

When Hermione finished telling Maebh all the details about the gossip in Hogwarts last year, she stood up and faced Harry, making him a sign to go outside, because she had to speak to him about something important. That made Harry's blood freeze inside his veins for the only thought of her knowing about last night stuff, but he still followed her to the outside. She was the first to talk.

"You know what? I think this girl isn't so bad"

"Do you? And what have made you change your mind so radically?" He said, a bit stressed at the moment "Thought you were a bit unconfident about her presence."

"Well, yeah, I was; but last night I went to talk to her… you know, just to try to learn something more about her and I found out that she's been really lonely during her whole life. She didn't go to Hogwarts because of her brother being a Squib!" Then she began telling him all what Maebh had told her, but he already knew it, so he stopped paying attention soon as he decided that Hermione hadn't been informed of the events happened between the two of them.

Then he looked for Ron, it had been quite long since the last time they talked, and Harry thought that the Horcrux had something to do with it, his friend wasn't the chatter box he used to be, since they had been carrying the locket he wasn't the same; not only he didn't talk as much as he usually did, but he also complained about everything and he was always in a bad mood. It looked as if the effects of the cursed object affected him more than the others, but Harry had something more important to think about right now.

Hermione was now telling him about how Maebh had obtained a wand, her father not knowing it and her brother not aware of even the existence of magic or any of its wonders. That was, Harry thought, what the girl would have told him if… Well, what had happened. Then he visualized again that moment and decided that the best was going to be ignoring the incident, making its memory fade with time.

Days followed one to another, just as always; moving through the countryside as they had always done, even the part of not knowing what to do next. And that one thing was bothering not only Harry, also Ron and Hermione were beginning to become a bit uncomfortable about the idea of nobody guiding them, and Harry knew it. He had heard them whispering during the nights, he was aware that they didn't follow him as they did because they thought he was hiding information from them. Ron was the one to be more upset, and it was becoming more obvious with the passing days. He only talked directly to Maebh now; it looked as if he tried to be friends with her only because she was not involved in the Horcrux seek.

That was something that made Harry's life harder than it already was, because he was trying to ignore that girl, and if everybody was talking to her it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. But what it made it really hard to not pay attention to her was her eyes, always looking for his; maybe asking for an explanation to the cold and rough attitude he was having against her, with apparently no cause. It was difficult to deal with that because in his inside he knew she deserved an answer, something, no matter if it was nice or bad; just something that would help her organize her mind and feelings.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Please, don't forget to review :)_


End file.
